Inuyasha
Inuyasha is one of the main characters of the Inuyasha media franchise. He appeared in the 74th episode, 1 September 2019, of DBX where he fought against Blake Belladonna from the RWBY series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Inuyasha vs. Blade (Marvel) (Completed) * Inuyasha vs. Dante * Inuyasha vs Freddy Krueger * Inuyasha vs. Ichigo Kurosaki * Inuyasha vs. Kenshin Himura * Kirito vs Inuyasha * Lion-O vs. Inuyasha * Inuyasha Vs Meliodas (Completed) * Inuyasha vs. Ragna the Bloodedge * Inuyasha vs. Ranma Saotome (Completed) * Raven vs. Inuyasha (Completed) * Inuyasha vs. Rin Okumura * Inuyasha vs Ruby Rose (Completed) * Vincent Valentine vs Inuyasha * Inuyasha vs Weiss Schnee (Completed) * Inuyasha vs Yusuke Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Clare (Claymore) * Dan (Dan vs.) * Guts (Berserk) * Irene Belserion (Fairy Tail) * Kiba Inuzuka * Kurama the Yoko (YuYu Hakusho) * Naruto Uzumaki * Rokurou Rangetsu (Tales) * Samurai Jack * Rin Okumura (Blue Exorcist) * Saber (Artoria Pendragon) (Fate/Stay Night) * Tanjiro Kamado (Demon Slayer) History Born to his father the Great Dog Demon and the human woman Izayoi, he was treated as an outcast by humans and demons for being a half-breed. After his mother passed away, he was tired of being helpless and sought out the Shikon Jewel to turn him into a full yoki. But he began to have a change of heart after befriending and falling in love with the Miko Kikyo, where he considered using the jewel to become a full human. After both were manipulated by the hanyou Naraku, Kikyo fired a sacred arrow at Inuyasha, sealing him into a tree. He would awaken fifty years later when he encountered Kagome, the modern incarnation of Kikyo and the two of them, alongside other friends, worked together to track down the Shikon Jewel's shards and stop Naraku. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 5'6" *Weight: 144 lbs *Age: 200+ years Old (physically appears 15) *Half human, half Inu Youkai *Name translates to "Dog Forest Spirit" *Son of the Great Dog Demon *Married to Kagome Higurashi Tessaiga *Name translates To "Iron Crushing Fang" *Forged from the fang of his father and later reforged from his own fang *Has a mind of its own *Appears as a rusty katana at first *Burns full yoki who attempt to touch it True Form *Wind Scar **Powerful energy wave **"Has the power to kill 100 yoki in one swing" *Backlash Wave **Engulf an enemy yoki's attack in a twister and reverse its flow back on them with the added power of the Wind Scar **Inuyasha's yoki must be at a similar level to his opponents in order for the attack to form Red *Capable of cutting through yoki barriers and even some holy barriers Diamond *Adamant Barrage **Fires diamond shrapnel at opponents **Capable of piercing barriers the red Tessaiga cannot penetrate **Can be combined with Wind Scar and Backlash Wave Dragon-Scaled *Both absorbs and purifies yoki Black *Meidō Blades **Successor to Meidō Zangetsuha **Barrage of blades that cuts and sucks the remains into the underworld Sheathe *Composed of the wood of Bokusenō *Can resist or even deflect yoki attacks *Can crack and break if struck continuously *Capable of summoning Tessaiga Fire Rat Robe *Can withstand intense heat *Stronger than armor *Self-regenerative Demonic Abilities *Superhuman Strength **Can lift a maximum of 20 tons **Capable of uprooting trees, lifting boulders, and cutting through walls & solid steel wires *Superhuman Speed **Outruns horses **Capable of gliding and slowing his falls **At maximum can clear three mountain peaks *Superhuman Stamina *Superhuman Durability **Survives extreme blunt force trauma, which includes falling off several stories and getting smashed into rocks so hard that the rock broke **Can survive impalement *Superhuman Senses **Can hear whispers from great distances **Can smell from great distances and track people down from scent alone **Akin to a dog, sense of smell is 10,000,000 times greater than humans **Hears four times greater than humans *Regeneration **Regrew a tooth in a single day **Showed no scars after getting a sword to the shoulder and a hole through his stomach *Longevity Yokai Form *Activates in desperation and when separated from Tessaiga *Blood becomes that of a full demon, eyes turn red, and scar-like marks appear on cheeks *Attacks solely with claws *Ignores pain and doesn't feel fear *Will battle without end until his flesh wears out *Rarely occurs when Inuyasha has Tessaiga, due to which it can be controlled Feats *Lifted a massive boulder with one hand (though he could lift it more comfortably with two) *Threw Ryukotsusei *Hardly affected by impalements to stomach, chest, and throat *Deflected saw blades capable of cutting through trees *Survived cannon fire & blows from Hosenki's arms *Even as a human, shows impressive strength and speed **Can punch and slice through skeletons, and kick down doors **Tore off Peach Man's spike with his bare hands **Can dodge cannon fire *Mind becomes unreadable in Yokai form *Stopped Shinshinki's Meido with Wind Scar *Defeated the Thunder Brothers, Goshinki, Gatenmaru, Ryukotsusei, & Bankotsu *Defeated Kaguya, Hyōga, and the War Gods alongside Kagome *Aided in the defeats of Magatsuhi, Naraku, & Sō’unga alongside Sesshomaru *Survived battles against Sesshomaru Faults *Transforms into a human during a new moon **Also occurred due to going through Mt. Harukei's holy barrier *Yokai form sometimes put him at a disadvantage **Sesshomaru was able to subdue him in this form with ease *Nowhere near Sesshomaru's equal *Vulnerable to strong miasma *Susceptible to illusions *Once possessed by Magatsuhi *Cocky and head-strong *Prefers to run in rather than come up with a plan *Sometimes reliant on allies *Will often endanger himself to protect his friends Gallery Inuyasha.jpg|Inuyasha 1444613527-2eb7eca343f256353a6d245050974329.jpg|Inuyasha's Iron Reaver Soul Stealer Blades of Blood.jpg|Inuyasha's Blades of Blood 19571208.jpg|Inuyasha (Child) Inuyasha.png|Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga b5197d2c587b04fb948a8fa6200d87af.png|Tessaiga translates To "Iron Crushing Fang", Appears as a rusty katana, True Form, Red, Diamond, Dragon Scaled, and Black Kaze_no_kizu_2.jpg|Inuyasha's Wind Scar Backlash Wave.jpg|Inuyasha's Backlash Wave 7f2e7a331ed043026747a6eaa56e0a64.jpg|Inuyasha's Human Form (New Moon) Inuyasha102.jpg|Inuyasha's Full Demon Form latest.png|Inuyasha's Adamant Barrage Meido_Blades.png|Inuyasha's Meido Blades Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ageless Characters Category:Air Manipulator Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Aura Manipulators Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Demon Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Hybrids Category:Immortal Combatants Category:InuYasha Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Movie Combatants Category:Parents Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shogakukan Characters Category:Summoners Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Time Travelers Category:Tragic Character Category:Warrior